Our Worlds
by Pinkness79
Summary: Sonic is a poor hedgehog on the streets with no parents while Amy lives alone in a house with no parents. When Amy finds Sonic on the street she invites him to stay with her. While they grow up , will love blossom? Or will their friendship scatter, if so, why? Contains Sonamy! (Duh!) Please r&r! ; ) BTW, this story was known as 'The dream and The Nightmare'.
1. Our Meeting

It was a night full of heavy black clouds, they promised rain, like they had been all day. A lone drop of rain fell on an unsuspecting nose.

The nose wrinkled at contact, shaking away the wet sensation. The owner—the struggling figure in the street—blinked in surprise, once, twice, before turning its eyes to the dark sky above. A second, third, fourth drop fell. The figure uttered a curse under its breath—of all times, it had to start now? The figure attempted in vain to move faster—shelter was just ahead, and getting there now was of prime importance.

He seemed like a blue hedgehog, 2 feet tall maybe when he stood upright. Now he leaned heavily on his left leg, dragging the other behind. This explained the pace and grimaces he made with every step.

If somebody looked closely at the blue hedgehog they would see he had brown spots all over his cobalt blue fur and his ribs were showing. He had cuts and bruises all over himself.

Under these wounds somewhere was peach-colored flesh on the arms, hands, muzzle, chest, and within the ears. The rest was patchy, dirty fur—a good washing would make it cobalt blue. This he considered one of his few good qualities, something unique, because that was its natural color. However, he'd had to hide it on many occasions to avoid the questioning stares.

If that didn't make him strange enough to look at, one only had to look at his eyes. He had the normal eyes of a hedgehog, with blue lids to match his fur. But then there were his dazzling emerald green eyes, yet they were full of pain now.

The rain began to fall harder now, streams of water cascading down the child's already shaking shoulders, and he let out a low moan despite himself. The sound said everything: irritation, longing, pain, and sadness. Oh, what he'd give for an umbrella! Or a shirt! Or pants! Gloves? Socks? Shoes?—Heck, anything would be nice right now. He glared up at the darkened windows of the buildings—everyone else would fast asleep in a warm bed, unaware to the weather outside.

He turned his fierce gaze back to the path in front of him, squinting into the pouring rain, and dragged himself forward, good foot sloshing in the puddles already forming. Thunder cracked, a whiplash in the sky, but he didn't shy away, not even taking notice of it—hunger and hardship had driven all childish fears like that out of him a long time ago. Instead, he simply clenched his teeth—missing two—and forced himself to keep going. Lift, drag. Stupid rain. Lift, drag. Stupid leg. Lift, drag. Lift, drag. Inch by inch, foot by foot. Lift, drag. Lift, drag. He'd considered crawling earlier on, but all thoughts of that had vanished by now—if he tried to lie down, he'd surely collapse, unable to get up again. No. If anything, he still had a tiny strain of pride, and this carried him forward.

As the clock struck three-thirty, he finally reached his destination—a relatively narrow alley wedged in between 701 and 702 Fifteenth Street. He performed his preliminary glance left and right before checking himself—who would _want_ to be out in this rain at this time of night?

_Not me, that's for sure._

Wedged in between the two tall apartment buildings, the alley had been often overlooked, passed by without too much notice. Nobody ever went in and out except for the garbage people once a week (the residents threw their trash down a chute) and as of a year ago, him.

He limped into the dark alley and made a bee-line for the left corner—in it sat only a smallish, battered, cardboard box lying with its open end facing towards him. One man's junk is another's treasure, he always thought. Thrown out only days after he moved in, it was now the roof over his head. It was perfect for him too—if he pulled his legs in or curled up on his side, it kept him completely dry.

He winced now as he eased himself into a half-comfortable position, then scowled. His bad foot was still sticking out. Now he was faced with a choice: let it get wet, or risk turning the dull pain back into searing agony? He racked his brain for a moment. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers as if just getting a new idea, and he began to rub the stiff, unforgiving leg with both hands. After five minutes of this, however, the creases in his forehead deepened. Why wasn't this working? He'd seen an athlete do it on a TV in the store…or something like it. Maybe he was doing it wrong? He proceeded to rub harder—ah! He nearly bit his tongue off in the effort to suppress a cry of pain.

"Helloo…, is anybody there" asked an unknown voice.

Sonic turned around immediately to see a pink hedgehog around the age of six looking into the alley. As she was looking, her eyes landed on him. She had deep green eyes like him too. She walked closer until she was in front of the box.

"Hi, my name Amy, Amy Rose what's yours?" She asked kindly with a warm smile on her face. She didn't seem bothered by the rain.

"Umm, it's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic replied un-easily.

"There's no reason to be afraid you know I'm not a bully" she asked as the rain clouds started to move away.

"Sorry…" mumbled Sonic.

"Why are you sorry and why are you in this alley?" asked Amy with a concerned look.

" I don't have a home.." replied Sonic

"Do you want to stay at my place?" Amy asked

"Your parents don't mind?" Sonic asked as there was no more rain.

"My parents are dead…" Amy mumbled looking down.

"Well, my parents are dead too." Sonic said looking at her.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yea" Sonic replied.

"So do you want to come to my place?" Amy asked again

"So you won't hurt me?.." Sonic asked looking at the ground.

"No! But I could help fix your leg over there..." Amy said.

"Ok, I'll come" Sonic finally said.

Amy softly held Sonics hand and helped him.

He put his hand over his neck and they started walking and talking.

"How old are you?" Amy asked.

"I'm 10, you?" Sonic replied.

"I'm 10 too!" Amy grinned.

Chortled laughter could be heard as they turned around.

A Fire red fox fox was full of laughter as she saw the two, she was standing in front of the gate to Amy's lawn.

"Look who the freak dragged in!" Fiona sneered.

Amy slowly put Sonic on the ground And turned to face Fiona.

"I'm not a freak, now Fiona could you please leave." Amy said calmly.

"No." Fiona said firmly.

Amy pulled out her hammer.

"You know what; I think I hear Scourge calling me!" She said with panic as she ran past them.

Sonic and Amy both burst out laughing.

Amy walked over to Sonic and helped into her home.


	2. Author's Note

Sorry readers, I just went through a massive Writer's Block but I have an idea and

the new chapter of this story will be soon, so stay tuned!


	3. Getting to Know each other

BTW guys, this story will be in 3rd person P.O.V. Hopefully you will enjoy this chappy, sorry for the wait though! Enjoy!

They made it into the house together after that fight with Fiona.

"I will be back with my first aid kit so sit tight." Amy said to Sonic gently and

left the room. Sonic peered around the house.

It had simple white paint on the walls and coffee-colored furniture in the living room.

"I'm back!" Amy's cheerful voice cheerful rang out the living room.

She came in holding a white box with a red cross on it.

She knelt in front Sonic and took out her supplies.

"This might hurt a bit so hold still" Amy asked in a soothingly calm voice.

I winced as Amy quickly pulled my leg and pushed it back.

She gently wrapped a band-aid around my leg.

"There all better!" Amy exclaimed.

"Thanks." Sonic said to her. Amy smiled at him.

"So since you're going to stay for a while, let's learn different things

about each other." Amy said thoughtfully.

"Sure, why not?" Sonic replied.

"So what's your full name?" Amy asked.

"Sonic Maurice Xavier Hedgehog…"

Amy burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?!" She managed to ask while giggling.

"Yea, my name was Maurice but cause of my speed my family

and friends started calling me Sonic so yea.." Sonic explained.

"What speed?" Amy questioned.

"I'd show you but 'cause of this, I can't…"Sonic explained while gesturing to his foot.

"K, let's keep talking though!" Amy said.

"Sure." Sonic agreed.

Hey, hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry if it turned out really bad.

And I'm super sorry for the wait. It might take some time for the next chapter

Since I have to start a Percy Jackson story, so I guess this is bye for now. See ya!


End file.
